Enfin
by Lux Malfoy-Rose
Summary: Draco a des choses à dire, sa version de la vie à raconter. "J'ai toujours aimé la Mort [...] J'ai toujours été fasciné par la Mort". OS / OC DM/HG sous entendu !


Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors me voilà pour la toute première fois en auteur de fanfiction ! Après en avoir mangé des centaines, je m'essaye à l'écriture ! Par conséquent, toute critique (constructive hein, pas de « wé c tro null ceketékri ») est bonne à prendre !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Pairing : DM/HG, Mais en sous-entendu !

Un immense merci a **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour avoir très gentiment accepté de corriger mes fautes et de m'avoir donné son avis !

Je vous recommande d'ailleurs très chaudement ses écrits !

Bonne lecture !

Enfin.

J'ai toujours aimé la Mort. Entendons-nous bien, quand je dis « aimer » cela ne veut pas dire que j'aime tuer ou voir des gens mourir. Non, je dirais que j'ai toujours été... fasciné par la Mort. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai également toujours attendue avec impatience.

Mes premiers souvenirs par rapport à cela remontent à mes cinq ans, je dirais. Je me revois déambuler dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir Malefoy, après un énième cours avec mon précepteur. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans certaines pièces, comme le bureau de Père, les cachots souterrains ou encore la précieuse roseraie de Mère. Mais on ne m'avait rien dit sur la Grande Bibliothèque. Alors ce jour là, je décidai d'y entrer. Cette immense pièce, dont les murs étaient bordés d'immenses bibliothèques en merisier, croulants sous le poids des milliers de livres elle était encadré par deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc du Manoir, sur sa pelouse parfaitement tondue, ses saules pleureurs disséminés autour d'un petit lac sombre auprès duquel nos superbes paons albinos venaient étancher leurs soifs. J'y étais rentré doucement, précautionneusement, sur la pointe des pieds, seulement éclairé par le feu ronflant dans la cheminé en marbre Vert de Mer. Farfouillant dans les divers ouvrages à ma portée, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur un antique volume, poussiéreux et presqu'aussi grand que moi. Sa couverture dorée, toute en relief, la gravure du titre que je n'arrivai pas totalement à déchiffrer, ou encore l'aura mystérieuse qui semblait émaner du livre sont autant de choses qui ont arrêté mon choix. Je l'ai ouvert en grand, presque au milieu et je L'ai vue.

La Mort. Dessinée à la feuille d'or, grande et sombre, l'air grave et décidé. Bien loin de sa représentation moldue, elle était ici incarnée par une femme d'une beauté sans égale, cheveux noirs et yeux sombres, lèvres purpurines figées en une moue radicalement sérieuse. Tout, de Sa robe bleu nuit, vaporeuse, cachant un corps que je devinai squelettique, à Sa chevelure délicatement posée sur son épaule, m'a fasciné à cet instant. Et j'ai su. J'ai su que je l'attendrai avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne enfin me chercher.

Le reste de ma vie n'a semblait qu'être un pied de nez à mon envie de La retrouver. Rares sont les moments ou j'ai cessé de penser à Elle. J'aurai bien sûr pu résoudre le problème moi-même, mais il m'a toujours semblé que ce serait un terrible affront, qu'Elle n'apprécierai pas que je décide ainsi de ma fin une trahison, une injure. J'ai donc attendu, plus ou moins patiemment. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été un amoureux de la vie. Depuis petit on ne m'a appris que la maîtrise de soi et la rigueur. Pas de place à l'amusement, pas le temps pour l'amour. L'épicurisme est une faiblesse de Sang-de-Bourbe et de moldus, et toute mon éducation n'a tourné qu'autour de l'honneur des Sang-Purs. J'étais un enfant blasé, dépité et mortellement sérieux, qui deviendrai un parfait Lord une fois adulte.

J'ai donc terminé mon enfance comme je l'avais commencée : dans l'ennui, pardon, la rigueur et le sérieux. J'ai ensuite fait ma rentrée à Poudlard. Pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus. Une année scolaire sans anicroche pour moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant du tout récemment formé Golden Trio, qui, semble t-il, s'est découvert une passion pour l'aventure et le risque. Merlin m'en préserve.

La deuxième année m'a permis de « m'amuser » un peu plus, avec cette rumeur d'Héritier de Serpentard. Mais Saint Potter a finalement sauvé la mini Belette, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais je commençai à me dire que le Survivant et ses amis La frôlaient de très près. Quelle chance !

La troisième année ne fût pas très agréable en ce qui me concerne. J'ai enfin pensé La rejoindre en voyant l'immense hippogriffe se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, pile devant moi. Mais malgré la douleur fulgurante, pas de Beauté Sombre venant me cueillir. Tant pis. C'est Granger qui est plutôt venue cueillir ma mâchoire. Avec son poing. Drôle de fille.

Quatrième année, moins dangereuse pour moi, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, enfin quatre avec Potter, bien sûr, ça m'aurais étonné ! Moins dangereuse pour moi, mais pas pour Diggory. Il est avec Elle maintenant. J'hésite à dire « chanceux », mais bien que je ne sois pas un fervent amoureux de la vie, mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets. Tant pis ! Ces épreuves étaient tout de même super, en tant que spectateur.

La cinquième année a été vraiment plus sympa, pour la maison Serpentard en tout cas. La Brigade Inquisitoriale fut une expérience... intéressante. Le pouvoir, c'est toujours agréable. Et martyriser les petits Gryffis était un bonus non-négligeable ! Pendant cette période, je ne L'ai pas oubliée, mais, en tout cas jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de mon père, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je L'ai remisée dans un coin de mon esprit.

Mais Elle s'est ramenée très violemment à mon souvenir durant ma sixième année. Cette mission que le Maître m'avait confiée, ce n'était vraiment pas un sacerdoce. J'ai plusieurs fois eu envie d'abandonner, de La rejoindre par mes propres moyens, de tout envoyer valdinguer, et tant pis pour mes parents, après tout c'était de leur faute tout ça ! Mais je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, et le courage m'a fait cruellement défaut. Devant Dumbledore, j'ai eu un espoir, pendant quelques secondes je me suis dit que tout allait être réglé, qu'il sauvera ma mère et que moi j'irai La rejoindre, ou pas d'ailleurs. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Vous connaissez la suite de toute façon. Raté !

Enfin, la dernière année semblait être la bonne. La Grande Bataille approchait, et Elle allait venir me chercher à coups sûrs ! Mais lorsque la voix de Voldemort a retentie dans la Grande Salle, quand Potter a débarqué, je crois que mon esprit a perdu le fil. La rejoindre d'accord. Mais pas en étant du mauvais côté de la barrière. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais faire mon propre choix. Je n'y ai pas vraiment participé cependant je suis resté caché dans un coin, tuant chaque Mangemort passant devant moi, voulant défier mon existence sans accepter de mourir de leurs mains infâmes. Elle n'est jamais venue.

Me voilà maintenant, si longtemps après la guerre. Je ne suis pas vieux, trente-quatre ans précisément. Mais je suis épuisé par cette vie. Je n'en peux plus, je n'y arrive plus. Je L'attends désespérément depuis si longtemps. Oh bien sûr, j'ai eu de beaux moments. Après la Guerre, n'ayant pas la Marque je n'ai pas eu de procès, j'ai donc pu continuer mes études. Je suis Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, au Service Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes. J'y ai rencontré (plutôt retrouvé) l'Amour de ma vie, elle-même Médicomage au Service de Pathologies des Sortilèges. Elle m'a redonné envie de vivre. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je L'ai complètement oubliée. Fini. Terminé. Je ne voulais plus mourir, je voulais vivre pour elle, pour mon amour, ma femme, Hermione. Oui. Surprenant, je sais. Personne n'aurai misé une noise sur notre couple, même pas moi. Et pourtant. Elle est la moitié de mon âme, la lumière dans mes ténèbres, celle qui me L'a réellement faite oublier, bref, mon âme-sœur. Et l'annonce de sa grossesse fut certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Un enfant ! La consécration de ma vie. Le résultat de ma persévérance et le produit fini de notre amour. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux.

Mais bien sûr, la vie ne me laisse jamais de répit. Et Elle rôde toujours, partout, surtout là où on ne l'attend pas. Comme sur une route de village Moldue par exemple. La route que ma femme enceinte et ses parents ont empruntée pour rendre visite à la famille Granger, dans cette machine de la Mort qu'ils appellent voiture. Cette même route qui fut témoin de l'incroyable confrontation entre la voiture des Granger et celle de ce poivrot de Moldu. Cette route où, en l'absence de sorciers (et de moldus d'ailleurs) ma femme a agonisé de longues minutes, notre enfant déjà mort encore dans son ventre. Cette route où Elle est venue chercher les deux êtres les plus importants de ma vie. Cette route maudite.

C'était il y a trois ans maintenant. J'ai tout perdu. L'amour. Mon enfant. Mon travail. Mes amis. Mon goût de la vie. Mais pas ma lâcheté. Plutôt que de mettre fin à mes souffrances, j'ai attendu. Seul, dans l'obscurité de mon salon, abandonné petit à petit par mes proches, rongeant ma culpabilité et ma tristesse, j'ai attendu. Et j'attends encore. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Ça fait cinq mois maintenant que l'on m'a annoncé que j'avais un Cancer Sorcier. Pareil au cancer moldu, il est plus virulent et passer un certain délai, il ne se soigne plus. J'ai dépassé le délai de trois jours. L'ironie de ma vie, jusqu'à la fin.

Et la fin est là, je le sens. Selon les spécialistes, j'aurai dû mourir il y a deux mois déjà. Elle s'est fait attendre. Plus pour longtemps.

Ça y est.

Je La vois.

Toujours aussi belle.

Toujours aussi sombre.

Trente-quatre ans, c'est jeune.

J'espère que je vais retrouver Hermione.

Et mon enfant.

Ça y est.

Je suis prêt.

Je m'en vais.

Enfin.


End file.
